Typically, silk floral arrangements and the like are assembled and/or prepared by inserting a plurality of silk flowers, branches with leaves, etc., the stems of which comprise a plurality of covered or uncovered wires or the like, into a rigid foam base. This foam base may have a substantially conical, tapered, or wedge shape. During the assembly and/or preparation process, it is often difficult for a floral arranger to adequately support and/or manipulate the foam base. The floral arranger needs to have his or her hands free to insert and align the plurality of silk flowers, branches with leaves, etc., and this is made difficult if he or she must also support and/or manipulate the foam base.
Typically, floral arrangers have used vases, jars, or crudely-fashioned, homemade stands to support and/or manipulate the foam bases as they assemble and/or prepare their silk floral arrangements and the like. Often, these vases, jars, or homemade stands are also used to display the silk floral arrangements and the like. The problem with using such equipment, however, is that, because the sizes of the foam blocks vary from floral arrangement to floral arrangement, different vases, jars, or homemade stands must be used for each. This results in an inefficient use of time and added expense.
Thus, what is needed is a stand for holding silk floral arrangements and the like during their assembly, preparation, and/or display that is adjustable and capable of easily accommodating a plurality of foam base sizes. This would free the floral arrangers' hands to insert the plurality of silk flowers, branches with leaves, etc. into a silk floral arrangement or the like and align them, while eliminating the inefficient use of time and added expense of having to provide a plurality of different sized vases, jars, or homemade stands.